Quand les oiseaux s'envolent
by Sissi-Gina
Summary: Découvrez la nouvelle vie des soeurs Bennet devenue Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley et autre, entre joies, larmes, déception, bébés et nouvelles connaissances, voici la suite d'Orgueil et Préjugés ! L'histoire commence un peu avant le mariage de Jane et Lizzie et est directement inspirée du livre et plutôt du film de 2005 (pour le décor et les visages des personnages).
1. Chapter 1 : Premières Inquiètudes

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'essayerais d'être régulière dans mes publications mais il y aura certainement des fois où mon imagination me fera défaut. Un grand merci à ConstanceBoniful qui est ma Beta Reader.**

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages actuels appartiennent à la grande et géniale Jane Austen mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il n'y en ait pas de nouveaux ! **

**L'histoire commence peu avant les mariages de Jane et Elizabeth. Nous sommes donc en Octobre 1796, environ un mois avant les deux mariages.**

**Chapter 1 :** Premières inquiétudes

C'était une vérité universellement reconnue à Meryton, qu'Elizabeth Bennet avait de la chance. Non seulement elle allait épouser un homme riche possédant une grande propriété dans le Derbyshire et une demeure à Grosvenor Square à Londres, mais la rumeur disait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour. Les mauvaises langues de Meryton n'y croyaient pas et préféraient penser que Miss Eliza avait plus été attirée par la fortune de Mr Darcy que par sa beauté remarquable et son redoutable caractère. Selon leur avis, Elizabeth serait peut-être riche mais sans aucun doute, elle serait malheureuse avec un homme aussi froid et orgueilleux que lui. Heureusement, Elizabeth était trop occupée avec Jane par les préparatifs de leur prochain mariage – qu'elles faisaient ensemble – pour prêter attention à ces ragots. Qui de toute manière ne l'aurait guère blessée car elle savait que Darcy et elle partageaient un amour sincère.

Mrs Bennet n'était pas peu fière de se débarrasser de ses deux filles aînées. Elles avaient beau se marier dans à peine quelques semaines, Longbourn était sans-dessus-dessous ce qui mettait les nerfs de Mr Bennet à rude épreuve car il devait supporter ceux de son épouse et l'agitation que ses filles provoquaient. Jane et Elizabeth n'étaient pas épargnées car il n'y avait pas un jour où leur mère imaginait un problème avec leur robe de mariée, leur trousseau ou leur bouquet alors que tout était en ordre. Chaque matin, Mrs Bennet les jetait presque du lit pour faire un énième essayage de peur qu'elles aient grossi dans la nuit et ne puissent plus rentrer dans leurs robes.

Elles leur avaient été offertes le plus courtoisement possible par leurs futurs époux. Cela n'avait pas manqué de gêner Mr Bennet ainsi que les deux concernées mais Mrs Bennet s'était aussitôt exclamé qu'il était bien normal que ce soit leurs futurs gendres qui en fassent l'achat étant donné leur aisance financière comparé à celle de leur famille « qui pouvait se faire jeter dehors par l'affreux Mr Collins dès que le pauvre Mr Bennet serait en paix ».

Celle de Jane était en satin d'un joli rose très pâle. Le bas était orné de fines broderies représentant des colombes. Elle avait aussi reçu en cadeau un collier à double rang de perles fines, venant de la mère de Bingley. Elles les porteraient le jour de la cérémonie. La robe d'Elizabeth était en soie ivoire et les manches en dentelle blanche des épaules aux poignets. De petites perles nacrées parsemaient le tissu fluide. On aurait dit que la rosée du matin venait de tomber sur sa robe. Elle aussi avait eu un cadeau de la part de son fiancé. Darcy lui avait offert un collier avec un camée en ivoire représentant la déesse de l'amour, Vénus. Ce petit sous-entendu avait fait rosir Elizabeth de plaisir quand elle eut ce présent entre les mains. Avant que Mrs Bennet ne lui arrache des mains pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près, en s'exclamant que décidément, Mr Darcy était un vrai gentleman ! Mr Bennet avait fini par partager l'avis de son épouse à la différence que lui n'avait pas dénigrer Darcy dès le début et était à présent très fier de ses deux futurs gendres après avoir passé plus d'un après-midi enfermé dans la bibliothèque à converser de sujets divers.

Mrs Bennet essayait de constituer la liste des invités à l'aide de Jane et Elizabeth. Il y aurait bien-sûr tous les membres de la famille proches et sur demande de Mrs Bennet, car elle souhaitait que le triomphe de ses deux filles aînées soit révélé au plus de personnes possibles, bon nombre de leurs connaissances et amis. Bingley et Darcy n'auraient qu'à rajouter les personnes qu'ils souhaitaient inviter. Le repas des deux noces se déroulerait à Netherfield Park car il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, Longbourn était trop petit pour accueillir autant de personnes. Bingley, pour éviter tout embarrassement, avait alors proposé de lui-même à sa future belle-mère de faire le repas chez lui. Jane et Elizabeth avaient souhaité faire un double mariage aussi leurs noces seraient célébrées le même jour en la chapelle de Meryton. Il était ensuite prévu que les deux nouvelles mariées passent la nuit à Netherfield et que les deux couples partent le lendemain en lune de miel dont la destination était encore inconnue à Jane et Elizabeth. A ce sujet Mrs Bennet n'avait cessé de parler.

- Oh comme il serait plaisant que vous alliez à Brighton ! L'air de la mer vous ferait le plus grand bien et peut-être auriez-vous l'occasion de dire bonjour au colonel Foster ? Ou alors dans le Lake District ? Les paysages y sont magnifiques alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne destination. Comme il serait affreux que vous alliez en Ecosse. Le temps de ce pays ne me plaît guère…

Et le sujet tant redouté fut finalement abordé avec la délicatesse habituelle de Mrs Bennet : la nuit de noce.

- Il est bien-sûr hors de question que la nuit de noces se passe à Netherfield. Ce n'est pas commode avec tout le monde qu'il y aura sous ce toit. Non bien-sûr, il est évident que cela aura lieu pendant la lune de miel. Oh mes chères filles ! Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas du tout informé de _tout cela_. C'est pourquoi il est grand temps de vous apprendre les choses à faire. N'ayez point peur car il est de votre devoir de donner des héritiers à des hommes riches comme Mr Bingley ou Mr Darcy. Il suffira de vous laisser faire et de prendre votre mal en patience car après tout vous ne pouvez faire que cela. Il se peut que vous ayez mal mais ne le faites surtout pas savoir car cela pourrait dissuader votre époux de continuer or il est primordial que ayez des enfants …

Tout ce discours avait bien-sûr fait rougir et effrayé les deux jeunes filles et tout particulièrement Jane qui fut à peu près rassuré par la répartie habituelle de sa sœur.

Les deux aînées Bennet étaient visitées par leurs fiancés presque tous les jours quand elles n'étaient pas invitées pour le thé à Netherfield. Elizabeth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard à la fois envieux et haineux que Caroline Bingley posait sur elle, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Celle qui avait imaginé un jour devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley ne pardonnait cet affront ni à Elizabeth qu'elle avait toujours peu apprécié et ni à Jane qui n'y pouvait malheureusement rien. En vertus des liens qui les unissaient et du fait qu'elle allait devenir la femme de son frère, elle n'était pas aussi désagréable avec elle qu'elle aurait pu l'être avec d'autres mais elle se montrait tout de même très hautaine avec elle ainsi qu'avec sa sœur. Il lui arrivait par moment de lancer de petites piques destinées à blesser Elizabeth ou de flatter Mr Darcy pour exaspérer sa fiancée. Elle parvenait parfois à ces fins mais Darcy n'éprouvait à chaque fois qu'indifférence, contrairement à sa future femme comme il l'apprit au cours d'une promenade :

- Vous semblez bien songeuse, remarqua Darcy.

- Il semble que Caroline se complaît à éprouver de la jalousie à mon égard.

- Et aussi à me tenir de longs discours que je n'écoute guère, fit-il pour la rassurer.

- Je ne doute pas de vous Mr Darcy.

- Alors de quoi doutez-vous Elizabeth ? s'enquit-il.

- De moi-même sans doute. Ou de ma capacité à assumer l'honneur qui m'est fait de vous épouser. Ces piques, qui ne sont pour vous que de vaines paroles contre lesquelles vous pensez que je peux me défendre avec mon sarcasme, m'atteignent bien plus profondément que vous ne le croyez, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Darcy s'arrêta et pris Elizabeth par les épaules, cherchant son regard.

- Regardez-moi Lizzie, murmura-t-il avec douceur, en utilisant pour la première fois ce diminutif.

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes.

- Je ne me crois pas assez digne de vous pour pouvoir être votre épouse malgré nos sentiments. Avez-vous entendu les dires de Caroline et de tous les autres qui murmurent sur notre mariage ? s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes coulant.

Darcy chassa les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient aux yeux d'Elizabeth, et d'un doigt ganté, lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

Ce geste plein de tendresse la calma instantanément mais une boule dans la gorge lui restait.

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous du « qu'en dira-t-on » Elizabeth ? surtout venant d'une personne comme Caroline, jalouse et possessive qui ne pense qu'à son bien-être personnel. C'est vous que j'aime Lizzie et que je vais épouser, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il osa rapprocher un peu plus son visage de celui d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, au début un peu hésitante, posa une main sur son torse comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher davantage. Darcy déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui y répondit d'abord avec timidité puis leurs sentiments prenant le dessus, ils approfondirent leur baiser faisant naître en chacun le désir de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et ils se trouvaient dans une position assez inconvenante du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés et qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, pouvant être découverts. Mr Darcy reprit ses esprits et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre les yeux brillants.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé Elizabeth.

- Pas le moins du monde Mr Darcy, fit-elle en rougissant, des papillons encore dans le ventre.

Les deux fiancés se tenaient encore les mains lorsque les autres furent visibles. Elizabeth qui avait retrouvé son aplomb après le doux et passionné geste de son fiancé, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à l'oreille de celui-ci :

- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a beaucoup de serpents sur ce chemin Mr Darcy ? chuchota-t-elle en apercevant Caroline qui avançait en compagnie de Jane et Bingley et des Hurst.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Mr Darcy ! vous auriez pu nous attendre ! minauda Caroline vous êtes plein d'énergie ce matin pour nous avoir autant distancé avec Miss Eliza, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de dégout pour Elizabeth, s'apercevant de la proximité des deux jeunes gens.

- J'avais le souhait de marcher seul avec ma fiancée, répondit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard noir et en serrant derrière son dos la main d'Elizabeth pour la rassurer.

Cela fut suffisant pour dissuader Caroline de continuer, qui engagea alors la conversation avec sa sœur et Jane pour dissimuler son mécontentement et sa gêne.

* * *

Elizabeth eut envie de rentrer, aussi Darcy voulut l'escorter jusqu'à Netherfield. Caroline, après une œillade à Louisa exprima le même désir et c'est suivi par cette dernière et les Hurst qu'ils rentrèrent, laissant Jane et Bingley à leurs affaires. Une fois à l'intérieur, Caroline confia ses gants à sa femme de chambre puis elle invita sa sœur à aller dans le petit salon pour jouer aux cartes. Elles furent rejointes par Mr Hurst qui ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sur le canapé et par Lizzie et Darcy qui discutaient discrètement de littérature.

- Voulez- vous vous joindre à nous Mr Darcy ? les interrompit Miss Bingley. Et vous aussi Miss Elizabeth ?

Darcy peu enclin à se retrouver au milieu de femmes déclina l'offre de Caroline et Elizabeth fit de même n'aimant guère les jeux de cartes ni celle qui les distribuait. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa en face de Mr Hurst et continuèrent leur conversation à mi-voix sous les yeux jaloux de Caroline jusqu'au moment où Charles et Jane parurent, les joues rougit par le vent d'Octobre.

- Ah Charles ! nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'exclama Louisa avec un sourire.

- Oh oui ! Venez mon frère. Joignez-vous à nous. J'avais peur que nous finissions par nous ennuyer avant votre arrivée, fit Miss Bingley avec un regard pour le jeune couple assis sur le sofa.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Bingley après s'être assuré que cela ne posait aucun problème à Jane qu'il la délaisse un instant. Te joins-tu à nous Darcy ?

Voyant que sa fiancée avait envie de converser avec sa sœur aînée et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Caroline, il accepta cette fois-ci. Jane se dirigea vers Elizabeth qui se leva.

- Allons donc à la fenêtre, nous y serons plus à l'aise, lui dit Lizzie.

Elles s'assirent sur la banquette en capiton, avec derrière elles, le parc du domaine éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil, qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitre.

- Alors comment était ta longue promenade ? la taquina Elizabeth.

Jane rougit.

- Lizzie tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !

- Oh si, je le sais très bien même si notre bonheur est certainement différent, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers la table où jouait Mr Darcy.

- Quelle chance que nous ayons trouvé l'âme sœur et presqu'en même temps. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être heureuse en te voyant seule.

- Alors va donc féliciter Mr Darcy pour sa clairvoyance qui lui a permis de me demander une seconde fois en mariage, déclara sa sœur en riant doucement.

- Puisse le temps ne pas te changer car Mr Darcy risque fort de s'ennuyer sans ton audace et ta répartie qui plaît tant à notre père, sourit Jane.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, mon caractère lui réserve bien des surprises comme le sien m'en réserve très certainement !

La fin de la journée se termina agréablement comme toutes celles depuis quelques semaines et Jane et Elizabeth rentrèrent à Longbourn sans encombre à bord de la voiture de Mr Bingley.

* * *

Alors que Jane allait voir Mary et Kitty qui étaient dans le salon au coin du feu, en compagnie de Mrs Bennet qui discutait avec Mrs Hill des préparatifs des deux mariages, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle toqua légèrement et entra avant que quelqu'un ait répondu.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Lizzie, demanda son père, levant les yeux du livre qu'il tenait ouvert dans ses mains.

- Vous apportez un peu d'agitation, sa fille cadette en s'asseyant face à lui. A moins que vous n'en ayez eu suffisamment.

Mr Bennet soupira.

- J'ai bien peur que depuis que Lydia s'est mariée, il y a bien moins de bruits dans cette maison, dit-il faussement déçu. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! il serait tant que je puisse dormir en toute tranquillité dans cette pièce ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il referma son livre.

- Mais peut-être avais-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Et bien … je me demandais ... Que pensez-vous de Mr Darcy ? dit-elle hésitante.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus l'épouser Lizzie, ta mère risque de faire une attaque.

Cela la fit sourire et Mr Bennet reprit, l'air plus sérieux :

- Il y a-t-il un problème pour que tu requiers mon avis ? Oh … Je vois dans tes yeux le doute Lizzie. Tu m'as pourtant affirmé que tu l'aimais, s'étonna Mr Bennet.

- Cela va vous paraitre étrange Papa mais … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'en ai parlé à Mr Darcy qui m'a rassuré mais je voulais avoir votre avis sur la question.

- Je ne reconnais plus ma Lizzie. Serait-ce l'amour de Mr Darcy qui te met ainsi les humeurs à l'envers ? plaisanta son père. Ou les remarques déplacées de certaines personnes ? fit-il visant juste.

L'expression d'Elizabeth répondit à sa place.

- Ta détermination et ton esprit ont déjà mis en déroute et plus d'une fois certaines jeunes filles prétentieuses. Alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'une Miss Bingley – car c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit ? – te fasse perdre ton sang-froid. Ton fiancé t'aime – je m'en suis aperçu assez vite – et tu es capable d'écarter tous les « on dit » même si cela ne sera pas facile au début, je l'admets. Mais ne les laisse pas tout gâcher, la défendit-il.

- Et quoi qu'il se dise, tu restes ma Lizzie et je pense que Mr Darcy se fera un plaisir de provoquer en duel quiconque dira du mal de toi, ria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur tout ce que vous m'avez dit, déclara-t-elle enfin rassurée avec un grand sourire.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère et ses sœurs qui venaient de monter à l'étage pour se changer avant le souper.


	2. Informations

Hello chères lectrices (ou lecteurs). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, j'ai seulement eu de gros problèmes d'ordinateur, et n'ayant pas fini de corriger le chapitre 2, cela ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, je n'aurais pas dû prendre tant de retard pour corriger. En tout cas, je pense que vous ne serez pas insatisfaites du contenu du chapitre 2 du moins je l'espère. encore merci de me lire, je travaille le plus vite possible, pour que vous ayez la suite très prochainement.

Sissi-Gina qui n'est pas très fière d'elle :s


End file.
